Our Story The Cullens before Bella
by WantsToBeDead
Summary: What were te Culens up to before that first chapter of Twilight..or even 100 years before that..Mostly Edward PoV, Somtimes the other Cullens will have a go though. :
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullens before Bella.**

_**After the transformation.**_

_This is the story of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and eventually Alice and Jasper, as i'm going to start before they joined the family. I will continue it up until the cullens meet bella for the first time and maybe onwards from the rest of the cullens PoV :D._

**January 17th, 1919.**

The scent was overwhelming, it was the first thing I had ever smelt that was even nearly as good as this, as magnificent actually. I could feel the venom drowning my tongue. I could hear the soft_ fuft_ as it took another step closer, not knowing that it would be one of it's last steps anywhere. That thought stopped me for a second, just a second then the guilt disapeared again. I edged closer, slowly. It was hard to stop my self from just lunging onto this..this creature. Once upon a time I would have known it as one of my own, now it was an entirly different species. A human. No..two humans? I wasn't sure, there was two sounds, a heart beat and a fluttering sound. I heard a soft _pitter patter_ coming towards me, I could hear his thoughts; _No, please Edward, don't ruin this. _I lunged, but just centimetres away from its thick, hot artery..and I was lying on the ground. I struggled, fighting with everything I had. I could barely make out what was holding me down. A flash of blonde, and I knew. I stopped snapping my teeth at my leader..my carer..my father, and fell limp.

_"Edward! Bene, ora ... Ho intenzione di lasciarti andare, Lascia Che la donna è incinta .. Edward, per favore?" _(Google Translator?)

I could understand perfectly, the smell. It was gone. I was glad of it. Carlisle had kept me on an unhabited island for the past year, living of deer and elk. But he felt I was ready, ready to deal with the pain that a human brings. And he was ready to carry on with his medical duties back on the mainlands. So far I had handled it, never having been that close to the humans, but a young pregnant woman had unluckily wandered onto our territory and had almost lost her life, it was too dangerous, I was too dangerous. I would never have a life like Carlisle, i never had the patience or the compassion that he did.

I got up quickley and silently, we walked back to our home in silence. Our house was beautiful, a 17th centuary, 3 storey building. On the outside it would have looked like heaven, on the inside was a different matter all together. We had no need for furniture, we had few things. Our sitting room was the only fully decorated room in the entire house, the walls were covered with paintings and drawings from Carlisles life. A beautiful oak table sat in the centre with a lace cover and a clay vase holding 7 lillies. One of the lillies had a small spider crawling up it's stem. Next to the table was a patterened fabric armchair and a brown couch that seated three, this room was for entertainment purposes only, should any of Carlisles collegues drop by. I didnt care for any of these simple things, my new infatuation was with the wooden instrument in the corner of the room, next to the painting of Carlisles childhood town of London in England.

When we moved into this house, there was a small piano, but it was out of tune and had middle-C and F-sharp missing. We invested in a new one, state of the art, and I become obsessed. I had this new ability to learn everything and forget nothing, perfect for a pianist. In only three weeks I could write my own music, play my own music, play others music and even critise composers such as Ludwig van Beethoven for stupid mistakes they made and alter their pieces to sound perfect. It kept me calm. This way I could feel human. I mean, don't humans play instruments, don't they compose?

I began a new piece, it had a darkness about it, I realised I was expressing my feelings about today. I stopped and thought about when I was a human, my mother, Elisabeth and my father, Edward senior. I tried to remember as far back as I could, I very faded memory of christmas, in my eight year. Remembering it was like watching a film. It had dark parts thats I couldn't remember and it was faded, and in silence. Not like real life. It was a happy day, then I remembered, thinking of films..I had only just seen my first film at a cinema weeks before my"death", The Adams Theater. It was amazing, my parents took me to it's opening for my 17th birthday. My music suddenly became cheerier as I remembered the story.

_"Edward, you have a gift"._

_"Thank you..Father"._

_"I have to go into the hospital for the night, theres been a bad fire just north of here. I will be back in the morning before sunrise, and we can hunt"._

_"I'm sure I can keep myself occupied"._

_***_

**January 18th, 1919**

A beautiful melody, a wonderful sound. It weaved through my head, through the utter silence that was this house and its surrounding forest. For hours I enjoyed the soft sound of my fingers brushing the ivory keys, the soft music that came from within this instrument of all instruments.

_Edward..run.._

Carlisles voice rang through my head.

_GO, NOW!_

I could sense his frustration, his anxiety. So I ran. As far as I could from the house, yet as far from humans aswell, I reached a beach, giant cliffs surrounded it. I climbed to the top of the highest in a matter of seconds and curled up into a ball, holding my breath, the last thing I smelled was the amazing, infact, better than amazing smell of warm, fresh blood. And I wasn't going back to that any time soon.

***

_**Soooo guys, what'ya think? :D :) quite boring right now, i know :L. I can't wait till Emmett comes into it man :L and jake 8) next chapter's a goody :L A new character? ;D maybe more than one :O! **_

_**As my scottish friends would say, "LOVE YEEZ LIKE" hehe.**_

_**(oh! and review if you want..would appreciate it though ;))**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cullens before Bella.**

_**Meet Your Mother.**_

_Okay, I guess you've probably all guessed who's blood it was :( but read on any ways, 's gooood :D _

**January 31st, 1919**

It had been 13 days since I had ran. I was still sitting in a ball, on the top of the sea bashed cliffs. I had only moved twice..to hunt. 13 days, such an unlucky number. But I felt something, something good. Like today was going to be a good one. I lifted myself smoothly from the frost grass, and began a slow, almost human pace towards my home. I had barely been "walking" for 3 and a half minutes when I started to hear Carlisle, he was so familiar to my head, I could probably hear him from further away than anyone else.

_She's beautiful, it's amazing that i've created such an outstanding creature, even edward.._

She? Who was he talking about? Created? What?

_..she will love him, I'm so glad she opened up to me. I was so scared she wouldn't.._

I needed to know what he was thinking about. I began running, not at full speed, I hadn't hunted and didnt have the energy. As I got closer his thoughts became clearer. I could see a womans face.

He was right, it was the most wonderful human face I had ever seen. But the eyes..red? Like mines, just mere moths ago. She wasn't human, she was a vampire. Her soft honey brown colored hair flowed down her back, her eyes, though red, were amazing, big and bright, with pretty, long eye lashes. Her body was slender, yet had a curvy look to it..like a woman who had, not so long ago, had a child. her lips were full, a bright red. Lipstick, more than likely, her having no blood and all.

_This is soooo strange, i..i can't believe i've been awake for 9 days. Although, who would want to sleep, with someone like Carlisle to talk to..._

I was just a quarter of a kilometer from the house, running at full speed. As I darted forward I smelt her scent, it was beautiful. Very strong. Yet it was like it belonged here. In our home.

I reached the door and I heard her stop mid-conversation.

_What is that smell..it's..nice..but it smells threatening..unfamiliar..what do I do?_

I saw her in Carlisles mind, looking confused, but standing in a defensive position. It was such a newborn thing to do. Jump and defend at any, tiny sign of danger.

_"Esme, it's okay, it's my..son. Edward."_

I opened the front door, and walked smoothly into the sitting room, Carlisle was standing by my piano with a wide grin on his face, he looked almost manic, he must have missed his son. The woman was standing awkwardly (could a vampire be awkward?). She was searching my face. Did she know I could read her thoughts? It would seem not.

_Wow, beautiful..my son..no! My son is dead. Don't think, you'll cry Esme. He's staring. Look away..look away._

She looked over at Carlisle and he nodded. He motioned me to come in and started walking towards Esme.

_"Edward, this.."_ He looked into her eyes lovingly, as if savouring every moment. "_..is Esme."_

**March 4th, 1920**

_"Edward, you look so handsome."_

_"As do you."_

_"How is she holding up?"_

I listened, in the mumble of voices, for the one that belonged to my adoptive mother; Esme.

_Fat..I look fat. Im ugly too, well..for a vampire. Look at these girls. They are magnificant, and beautiful. Why does Carlisle want to marry me today? Not them? Stop stressing. Your fine..yes, your fine, calm..calm..calm.._

_"She's some what..flustered." _I said, not wanting to get him any more nervous.

_"I should see her.." _He began to acend the grand staircase, before I grabbed him back.

_"Carli-Dad..she's fine, it's wedding nerves..commitment, glad i don't need to do it though" _ I winked at him, as he headed away into the garden to compose himself.

_"Edward.." _Purred a soft, feminine voice from nearby. I turned on my heel to meet Tanya. We had met before, briefly. She was nice, in thought. In person she could be a bit..well, over the top. She was a succumbus. Luring men was in her job description. But I wasn't easily won over, as much as she seemed like the nice person, I could still see her inner self, through her thoughts. She had no intention of staying with me once she had had her way, and I had no intention of giving my virginity up that easily.

_"Tanya" _I said, cheerily. She may be trying to lure me to bed, but she was still fun to be with. _"It's great to meet you again!" _I said with the same cheeriness in my voice.

_"You could see me alot more if you..stayed." _That was enough for me, I was out. I laughed and walked out into the garden where the ceremony would take place, we were in our house in Philadelphia, but would be leaving for a new home in North Dakota after the wedding. The only people in attendance were myself, Tanya, Irina, Eleazer, Carmen and a older priest, not well known within the community, incase Esme or myself slipped up.

Everyone was settling into there little wooden seets set up infront of a beautiful white arch surrounded by red roses and pink lillies.

The wedding ceremony was simple, just two "i do's" and some loving words from each my mother and my father. Then they left for their honeymoon, on a small island that Carlisle had bought as a surprise for Esme. I would be going to our new home tonight, and the Denali clan would be heading back to Alaska.

As I waved them of, I tried not to read any of their minds, both were planning their honeymoon in there heads. Not something I want to see. I walked back into the living room with my hands in my pocket and sat at my piano. I started a new peace, a soft, loving one. Based on the lifes of Esme and carlisle and their love of each other. It would be called "Esme's Lullaby".

**:O so thats where Esmes song came from, that she loved so much xD. Haha. Im going to skip years like i just did, as it would take me AGES to write this if i wrote every year..thats 100 years or something between his tranformation and Bella :O :( I just wanna include the important parts..:)**

***Next Chapter - Its 13 years later..and the cullens live in Rochester, NY hehe, wonder whos next to join..(6)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cullens before Bella.**

**I hate blondes.**

_Eeek. I love Rosalie, shes one of my fav characters..not alot of people like her though, so i guess i'll go with the flow and make her the mean, yet sometimes loving character that everyone else portrays her as :)..I love her hating for Ed..LOVE IT..__**OH! and i forgot to mention in the last two chapters..but i dont own Twilight :( (it's sooo sad) SM does, but i do, however own this story (Yays!) all work is my work unless stated otherwise. hahaaaaaaaa :)**_

**June 16th, 1933**

After a long stay in North Dakota, we decided we couldn't pretend anymore, people were noticing that we never changed, and that, although used to the scent of a human after 13 years, Esme and myself still acted strange around them.

So we moved into our new home in Rochester, New York. Esme had bought it about 4 months previous, and while I spent my days reading and playing my piano, Esme didn't really have a hobby. In her human life, she would have filled her day with cooking and cleaning, but cleaning only took a matter of seconds when you were a vampire, and cooking for people who couldn't eat was just plain silly. So she took up a new hobby. Interior design.

She bought the most run down house she could find, just for the sake of doing it all up. When I first saw it in her mind, I could see the atractiveness, although hidden by the moss and rubble. It was just a 2 storey house, it had a large, open seating area and a huge kitchen. It was well equipped with 4 bathrooms, and 5 bedrooms, one for me, one for my parents, a library, an office and a room for my musicical instruments (although I still loved my piano with all my heart, I decided to learn a few other instruments in my free time).

When it had just been me and Carlisle, we had almost no furniture. But as soon as a woman moved in, it all changed. Once Esme got over the shock of being a vampire, she took it apon her to sort us out, she made me cut my hair (which was shoulder length at the time of my "death" and had stayed that way) into a sweeped, soft look. She rearanged the whole house, and apon finding out how much money carlisle had earned in his 200 year..bought a whole new set of furniture.

Although I had seen the house in Esme's mind, it was still shockingly beautiful when I first stepped inside, she had done a good job. Almost immediantly Carlisle got a job at a small doctors office on the outskirts of the city.

We settled in really well, a few of the people that lived nearby invited us over for a summer garden party, but the heat just made the smell of humans even worse for Esme and myself who. Carlisle attended, but came back early to tell us that they were a bunch of pompous pigs.

We were soon to find out that Rochester held quite a large, wealthy community. It was easy to fit in, having more money than them anyway, but we prefered to keep ourselves to ourselves, and myself and Esme mainly within the house boundries, and Carlisle only leaving to go to his work.

On this particular evening, Carlisle was working late and wasn't due back until well after midnight. Esme had gone hunting. And I was getting into another new book. I glanced at the large, gold coated clock on the mantle piece. It was quarter past one in the morning, Esme would be back soon, as would Carlisle.

Suddenly my head flipped up..my nostrils flaring. Vemon began rushing from my salivary glands. I jusmped up, searching the place for where the smell was and how far away it was.

_Edwar, son, grab Esme and go. You know you can fight it, you're strong. Emse has never dealt with this, teke care of her..please.._

I could see it in his head, a mess of blonde hair, blue eyes and blood. The woman..whoever she was, was bruised and battered, her face was wrecked. She had a knee lenghth skirt on, but it was scruched upt at her waist. I could see him noticing these things as I did, and putting two and two together, the woman had been raped and battered then left for dead.

I could sense his thirst through his thoughts, It didn't help me in the slightest, but I came to my senses and ran the opposite way from the scent. Into the surrounding forest to find Esme. I didn't need to look far, she was about 3 minutes run into the trees, in a small clearing. She was feeding. She could sense my presence and growled. I might have been her son, but when it comes to food..vampires are pretty competitive.

I let her finish, as the smell didn't reach this far, then told her to follow me. She hesitated, wanting to know why. I told her I would explain as we ran. She trusted me and we started north. We only travelled for about five minutes, enough to make sure the smell never reached our nostrils. We only need to be gone for about 2 hours while Carlisle cleaned the blood up and began the change.

We started heading back at sunrise, travelling in the forest for shade as it was a really sunny day. We walked at an almost human pace, I had my arm round Esme, and she had hers round me. I glanced down at her soft face, it was full of worry. I knew why, she thought Carlisle had been the one that hurt the girl. I explained to her that he was probably saving her but she couldn't understand, I had done this before, she hadn't. I decided to leave it, she would see when we got back that I was right, I didnt mind waiting 10 minutes to silently gloat to myself.

_Scarlett O'Hara was not beautiful, but men seldom realized it when caught by her charm as the Tarleton twins were. In her face were..._

Carlisle was reading a book, Gone With The Wind. Obviously the fuss was over. I could barley hear the woman thoughts, they changed so quickley it was almost impossible to read. I kept getting little flashes of a dark street then fire, repeated over and over. It made me remember my tranformation. It was being set alight for 3 days. The pain was unbelievable, I could remember the relief as it started to fade. This girl was only a few hours into her transformation, she wasn't even nearly done.

***

I stood up. I don't know why, maybe it was watching other men do that to her in her memories for the last two days, or maybe it was her unatural beauty that made me do what she willed. She ascended down the stairs, Esme was beaming, now she had a daughter too, aswell as her son. Carlisle was standing just like me, he was looking at her lovingly, they had a connection.

She looked around as if taking in what was going on, Carlisle had already explained, and she understood, but it was still really strange to her. Her eyes were right red now, not the beautiful blue they had been when I first saw her. All her bruises and cuts were gone, and her hair was full and shiny looking, rather than matted. This would be the first time she had seen me, she looked me up and down and smiled slyley, then turned her gaze to Esme, who she also looked up and down but frowned..

_She's beautiful, competition.._

Her eyes finally rested on Carlisle, who smiled. But his smile faltered when he saw the look on her face. She looked angry, and disgusted. She wrinkled her nose and moved her gaze to the space above his head as if she couldn't bare to look at him and muttered,

_"Why didn't you let me die?"_

_***_

**Dun Dun Dun :L Im gonna spend ages on Rose,coz shes my favourite :D**

**Next chapter will be up soonies :D x x x **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cullens before Bella.**

**The Hunt.**

_'iya guys :) well 4th chapter :) god..this will be a long story..ive decided just to go on..and on..and on..like till Renesmee is even an adult, :D __**I love twilight, but don't own it. :(**_

_**I know i've been putting speech in italics aswell, but i really can't be bothered hehe, so it all changes now :). Only thoughts will be in italics from now on :D **_

_*******_

"I..I couldn't just watch you die" whispered Carlisle. He walked over to her and took her hand, "and your not dead, you still get to live a life. With a family". He motioned at me and Esme.

"A family? I don't even know their names." She snapped. Wow..she was fiesty.

"I'm Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen." I said politely, bowing slightly and taking her hand to kiss it.

_...Edward..I wonder how long he has been one of us? He seems..too nice..I need to watch this guy._

"15 years". I answered her thought.

"You..What?" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to out stare me. "You can read my mind?"

"Yes" I answered simply.

"That is so rude, don't listen you pervert!" She almost shouted, looking shocked.

"I don't, well I try. I can't help it..whats your name?" I just realised we had absolutley no idea what this womans name was, who she was, where she was from, or anything about her basicly. I glanced at Carlisle.

_Don't look at me, I haven't got down to asking her yet, sorry.._

"It's Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." Her voice changed, she lifted her head and stuck her chin out, as if her name made her someone important. Esme stepped forward and spoke for the first time,

"Hello dear, I'm Esme, the mother of the family, and Carlisles wife." She motioned to Carlisle as she spoke of him, Rosalie's gaze followed her hand so that she was staring at him again.

_..Burn..so sore..I wonder if he's listening. Edward? _

I automatically looked at her as she called my name with her thoughts. She was thirsty, We had to take her hunting.

"Miss Hale..we need to take you hunting, your thirsty, I can here it in your thoughts.."

"Yes..being a newborn, you will be very thirsty." Carlisle stated. Rosalie looked disgusted,

"What? No! I'm not killing some innocent person." She looked as if she genuinly cared, her bottom lip pouted out as if the thought of killing a person was upsetting, which I have to admitt, it was.

"No, Miss Hale.." Carlisle started.

"Rosalie" She interupted.

"Rosalie, i've explained to you about our diet, you will never need to kill a human, I promise." He smiled at her, and this seemed to cheer her up..slightly.

"Well...what type of animals do you eat?" she asked looking around the large room curiously, as if looking for a clue as to what we eat.

"Well..whatever I suppose. It's all about your preferences." I told her, "I, myself, prefer mountain lion, its a meat eater so it tastes better to us, rather than deer, which are plant eaters and aren't particularly..tasteful." But when worst comes to worst, you've just got to eat whats avaliable."

"Don't listen to Edward dear, mountain lions are an easy catch, you want something bigger that will fill you up, like a bear," Esme mock whispered, leaning close to Rosalie. Carlisle turned to look at her, frowning.

"You fight bears? Esme!" She said her name as if scolding a young child. "Esme Cullen, i'm supposed to look out for my wife, not let her wrestle with bears! I suppose you only do it when your not with me? Hmm?"

Esme looked almost shock and went to retort about not being a child..or even a weak human. But I stepped inbetween them,

"Now, now children. Rosalie needs to hunt?" I reminded them, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes..I suppose we should all go, it will take all 3 of us to stop her if she catched the scent of a human." Carlisle said to me and Esme.

"Excuse me, I think I can control myself." Piped up Rosalie, "I'm a grown woman you know!"

_..can't control myself..im grown up..i'll show them..i'm a big girl!.._

"Riiiiight" was all I had to say before we all headed into the study to the large window in front of the forest. Roalie tagged along behind us,

"Um..the door is that way guys." She said pointing in the opposite direction.

"I know." I answered, "but this way is quicker..and more fun" I said, winking at her before swing the latch on the window frame and thowing myself out, doing a somersault in mid air, and grabbing onto a branch, swinging myself round it 3 times and dropping onto the ground with a soft _fump._

It wasn't long before Esme and Carlisle were behind me. The three of us were standing, looking up at our house, waiting for Rosalie to jump. Her face was scared looking, yet determined. She took 3 steps back then gracefully ran forwards, done a cartweel on the study floor then flinging herself out and landing on one leg, posing like a ballerina, then curtsying **(a/n You may have noticed i'm not the best speller) **.

She strutted forward, with her chin up and stopped infront of the three of us looking very pleased with herself. Esme grabed her into a hug and whispered,

"Well done, I completely froze on the spot when the two boys tried to make me do that."

_Edward..EDWARD!_

I automatically turned at the sound of my name,

"What?!" I snapped at her.

_Aren't I just perfect? Look at this. Look at this! They LOVE me..more than you! I'm the daughter Esme never had..well..now she has me. PAH HAH! You'll be gone before the months up!.._

We walked on into the forest as Roaslie rambled on inside of my head, we passed a small stream and she caught her reflection in it, she stopped and stared at her self for at least a whole 2 minutes then ran her fingers through her hair, gave a little pout and walked on.

We reach a clearing in the forest, I could faintly smell some deer up north, and a bear to the east, I wasn't sure if I could smell Mountain lion the the east aswell, it was very faint.

Rosalies head perked up all of a sudden.

"Do you smell that?" She asked the 3 of us. "It's..DELICIOUS!" She made a run in the direction of the bear, I followed with Carlisle at my trail, but Esme had smelled the deer and was quite thirty, so she went up north for a little snack.

Rosalie had gotton a head start on us, but we could smell her scent and followed it, and I could still hear her thoughts,

_Mmm..it smells so..mmm..ohh, it's a bear..i-i-how do i do this? damn..i'll just attack it, i think im stonger..ok just jump on its back then stick your teeth in its- OH! what is THAT!! stuff the bear! I'm having myself some of that yummy thing.._

I didn't need her to think of what that thing was, I know from the smell in her thoughts. She had caught the scent of a human. It was the only thing that would make her give up a bear that size.

"Carlisle! She's caught the scent of a human." We both sped up, still following her scent. I kept my head in her thoughts to make sure she didn't do anything.

I was the fastest, so I over took Carlisle quite easily, and was not that far behin Rosalie, I pushed myself to speed up a little more, I could see her in the distance, a blur of blonde hair speeding throught the trees. She got closer and closer, untill i was within reaching distance of her, I grabbed onto the back of her blouse with such force that i ripped it right off. She turned around, stopping and crouched.

I mirrored her movements and crouched defensively and growled. We stayed like this for about 12 seconds, then Carlisle turned up, with Esme running about 40 ft. behind him.

"Edward. Rosalie. Are you both okay? Did you hurt anyone, or are you hurt?" Asked Esme running her hands over us to check for anything.

Rosalie stood up straight, she must have realised she didnt have a shirt on, because she quickly folded her arms tightly around her chest and narrowed her eyes at the ripped fabric in my hand.

I dropped the torn up shirt and quickley removed my own, and handed it to her to cover her self up, she stared a second too long at my chest as it sparkled slightly.

I looked up, we were in a small clearing, so some sunlight was getting thrugh and hitting my chest.

_Mary mother..he is very masculine..unlike Royce..wait..he can hear me, GET PUT OF MY HEAD JERK!..you better not be listening..Edward is very handsome.._

"Thanks" I said, laughing.

She narrowed her eyes at me and muttered " I only said that to see if you were listening".

"I'm sure that's the case Rosalie" I laughed.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked Rosalie, I realised that he hadn't spoken till now.

"Do what?"

"Stop chasing that human?" _It's so unatural._

"I-I-what? I don't know..Edward was annoying me, then he ripped my shirt!" She answered, hissing at me.

"I suppose that could put you off your dinner." Smiled Carlisle.

We all finally hunted, I had a mountain lion and 4 deer, Carlisle had a bear and Esme fed on my lions cub, she had already filled herself up with deer.

Rosalie had 4 bears, before we warned her that you can't have too much of a species like that incase people notice the numbers falling.

We headed back to the house and had showers adn got a clean change of clothes. We were currently all sitting in our living room doing our own things, I was on my piano, Carlisle was looking over a medical book to check for something, and Esme was reading a book from her classics collection and Rosalie was lieing on her back on the floor thinking about herself.

As my my fingers moved along the keys, my tune changed to a fast, almost fiesty tune. Esme put her book down to listen, and Rosalie sat up.

"Excuse me, I was enjoying the silence." Snapped Rosalie.

"Well, I'm enjoying playing my piano." I started moving my hands around, pressing chords that don't sound nice,

"Edward! Thats sooo annoying!" She shouted.

"I know." I laughed, "I call it _la jolie Rosalie._"

"Very funny" she muttered sarcasticly. She turned to Esme and her face completly changed,

"Esme, what bedroom will be mines?" She asked sweetly.

"You choose, Edward room is on the top floor, theres another one on the top floor with him if you would like that one? Or theres mines and Carlisles on the first floor, and Carlisles study, theres a room inbetween them? Or one across from ours? You pick." Esme smiled. It didn't matter to Esme what one she picked, she still got the chance to decorate anyway.

"Edward gets a whole floor to himself?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, theres no point in us all being crushed onto the one floor with a whole other floor right above us" Esme answered.

"Well, things round here are changing, i'll have the room near Edwards please." She looked over at me, smiling sweetly. But I could see right through her.

_haha..I will make his life HELL, I don't know why I hate him..but look at him! He's so..annoying..I..god!_

She smoothly picked herself up and glided up the stairs out of sight so investigate her new room.

***

**Soooooo? What ya think, ive already planned how this story will go :D! Im gonna take it up to when Bella arrives at school in Edwards PoV, changing once or twice to Rosalies and maybe Emmetts, and Im not sure whether or not I want to start a sequel from there or just make a REALLY long story for other peoples point of view through Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and then maybe ANOTHER story about Renesmes life :). **

**Review :), I know its early days but i having fun writing this haha. I can't wait to get right into it. **

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cullens before Bella.**

**Another couple?**

_hi :D This will be a short one :(_

_Enjoy :)_

_**Just some acknowledgements (I can't spell -_-) :**_

_**Thanks for my **__**FIVE**__** reviews lol. No really I was well chuffed haha.**_

_**I was reading Eclispse last night and realised I had made a few errors, one was that in this chapter Edward is reading Wuthering Heights, but in Eclipse he says he hates it. Now I know I could easily change it but..I like my little story :)**_

_**Second, was that I had the date in the chapter where Rose was changed as January, when it was acctually April, but once again i'll just leave it, small mistakes are nothing, its when I start having Alice and Carlisle getting it on that theres something wrong. Seriously! what is wrong with these people, don't they see the beauty of the twilight pairings? Alice and Jasper? Rose and Emmett? And so on..**_

_**Anyway..Rant OVER :D**_

*******

I was lying on the floor of my room, reading Wuthering Heights, when I heard my name.

_..Edward.._

I sat up, looking around. I had learned to not tune into peoples thoughts, but when I heard my name I couldn't help but listen, it's the same as when someone shouts your name, except they do it through their thoughts.

But this time they weren't shouting my name, they were talking about me. I started to pay attention to what they were saying...

"Wouldn't it be perfect?" Esme asked Carlisle. Would what be?

"Yes, he's been alone for so long." Carlisle answered. Who had? Me? Why weren't any of them thinking about who they were talking about!

"Of course they pretend they hate each other, but they're still teens, they don't understand love." Oh Jesus, me and.._her!_

"Wouldn't they just be perfect? They are both so beautiful" coo'd Esme.

"Yes, but it's up to them Esme. Don't go and try out your match making on them." scolded Carlisle.

"Pfft, I don't need to, can't you sense the chemistry? Marcus would have a field day with those two's relationship."

Carlisle laughed. "Fine, just leave them be, they will realise they are ment to be mates one day." I jumped up about to storm down to the living room, but I heard Rosalies screeching and realised she had been listening too and had beaten me to them.

"ESME CULLEN! I WOULD NEVER! WHAT EVEN GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!!" she screamed, as of she needed to, her voice was already loud and annoying enough.

I walked down the stairs nonchalantly, with my hands in my pocket, pretending I didn't know what was going on.

"Hello." I said as I walked over to Rosalie and put my arm around her waist.

"EDWARD! I SWEAR TO GOD! I'LL RIP IT OFF!" I quickley pulled my arm away, we all know that when Rosalie says something like that, she means it.

"What's all this I hear about me and Rose?" I asked my parents, walking to the couch and leaning over them with my arms folded, Rosalie followed my movement and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, what is all this about?" Roselie enquired.

"Look, Edward, Rose..we know you heard us so just leave it. Yes?" Carlisle said as he stood up.

Esme followed him and stood up in front of Rose.

"Look at you both." she stated, "can't you see it? Me and Carlisle are mates, and so are you both."

"Esme. Me and Rose don't like each other..not even as friends. She is shallow and very full of herself. And she think she is too good for us, even after you saved her Carlisle."

Rose turned to look at me shocked, in her head I could see her trying to come up with things to say about me.

_A geek. No, I can't I like to read and play piano too..annoyingly full of himself, yeah he is that..he's no where near as beautiful as me..no he just called me full of myself..I can't say that..A PERVERT!_

I snapped out of listening to her thoughts and realised I was staring at her. I quickley turned to look at Carlisle, who was raising his eyebrows at me.

"I..I was.."

"You were..?" sneered Rosalie.

"Listening to your thoughts, but only because they were funny." I turned to Carlisle, "She was trying to think of something..wrong..with..ok." I bowed my head and turned to Rose, "Sorry Rosalie but I can't help if I can read minds, and I do think those things about you, but I don't hate you, if you weren't all those thigs you wouldn't be Rosalie Hale..my sister." I smiled my crooked smile at her.

She stared at me, shocked, for a few seconds then stood up straight, flicked her hair behind her ears and looked into my eyes..

_Edward..thanks, I kinda acctually like you y'know..as a brother, but thats all i'll ever feel, and i'd prefer it like that you know, because your quite a cool big brother..who is 1 year younger..yet 14 years older haha.._

It was my turn to look shocked. Carlisle waved his hand infront of me,

"Erm..Edward, son. You catching flies?" Rose and Esme laughed, and I smiled, if I didn't feel so good right now, I would have made Rose say that all out loud..or at least told everyone what she thought but I just smiled and said, "She said thanks." And turned on my heels, heading back to my room to continue my adventure with Cathy and Heathcliffe.

"Y'know Esme?" smiled Carlisle, "I think you were wrong." he said simply, before returning to his book.

***

**SEE!! Rose can be nice! :O **

**that was a short chappy, but i really liked writing it XD Sweet moments like that make my rainy day :).**

**Reviewwwwwwww..if you want haha**

**And I love Alice too **_SagaObsessed :D _**I like Rosalie better, don't know why..haha, everyone has their favs :)**

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cullens Before Bella.**

**Revenge is a bitch..or the bitch is getting revenge.**

_Hello my lovelys! Mahahaha..ok..so chapter 6? I thinkies :)_

_Enjoy :)_

***

Over the coming months, Rosalie and myself went about our normal routines, we were horrible to each other infront of our parents, but those little moments when Carlisle and Esme weren't looking I would catch myself smiling at her and getting a smirk in return.

One night when Carlisle and Esme went on a weekend trip to the Amazon to hunt some exotic animals, I was lounging in the library reading a medical book of Carlisles when Rosalie walked in and perched herself on the large mahogamy desk. I lowered my book and raised my eyebrows at her questioningly,

"Yes?" I asked her, wondering why, when she had the whole house to her self almost, did she have to come into the same room as me to sit.

"Y'know Edward, you never told me how you were changed, I know it was in 1918 but thats all I really know, we never speak of anything to do with our deaths, except Carlisle, I asked Esme the other day and she told her story, now..what's yours?" I was shocked, Rosalie acctually wanted to talk about someone other than herself.

"Eh..okay then." I smiled at her and stood up, I folded the corner of the page I was on (even though I would remember exactly what the last word I read was when I came back to reading it later) and sat the book back on the shelf. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, why did Carlisle change you?"

"I was in the hospital he was working at in chicago, as were my parents. I had the spanish influenza, it was killing millions, and my dad had contracted it from workers he employed from down south, and had passed it onto myself and my mother. We were admitted to hospital when my dad passed out with a high fever, later that night he died. My mum and I were in hospital for another 3 weeks afterwards, we seemed to be fine, but one morning I was awoken by a nurse, who had come to tell me of my mothers death in the night, I was heartbroken, we were such a close family. Within an hour I had a high fever of 105 and was losing my battle for survival, thats when it all went black, next thing I new I felt like I was on fire, then I was a vampire."

I hadn't told anyone that story, ever. Carlisle had told Esme it, but I couldn't bare to listen and went hunting that night in question.

I glanced at Rosalie, her head was bowed.

"Oh..Edward thats horrible, to lose your family so close together, then to lose your on battle."

"I didn't lose my battle, im still here. My soul is destined to walk the earth forever."

"Why did Carlisle pick you, out of all the other dieing patients?" She enquired.

"Well, my parents were quite wealthy, and they paid to have the best doctor, who happened to be Carlisle, so we spent alot of time together, and if he wasn't working he used to come and talk to me, about books, theartre..the usual." I thought back to our little conversations. They seemed so faded now.

"My parents were quite wealthy too.." Roasalie trailed off, gazing up at me. I already knew her story, she had never told me, but I had heard her think about it. Though I would never tell her that.

"What happened with you then?" I asked her. "Why were you changed? I can only remember Carlisle bringing you to the house covered in blood and having to take Esme away from you incase one of us attacked you." I wondered if she could remember that day, or if she was too out of it. I had never heard her think of it.

"Hmm..well my life was perfect up untill that night, I was eighteen and I was beautiful. My dad was..well probably still is, a banker. We were thoroughly middle class, We had a fair amount of money. My dad led me to believe that this was due to his hard work, later I learned it was pure luck. I used to see poor people and my dad would tell me that it was their own fault they lived like that.

"My mum was a stay at home mother, even though we had 2 maids and a nanny. I was her favourite though, out of myself and my 2 brothers, due to my beauty. My parents had alot, but it was never enough, they wanted to climb thatn social ladder and I was their key to doing so.

"I used to love it though, the way men looked at me as if I were a god, the way my friends used to sigh in envy at my hair and my gorgeous dresses my father would buy me.

"I wanted alot out of life, the adoration, the huge wedding, the massive house with the cook, the maids,,the nannies. I envied my friend Vera, who married at 17 to a man my parents wouldn't DREAM of letting me near..a carpenter. A year later she had a beautiful baby boy with dimples and curly clack hair. It was the first time i'd ever een jealous in my entire life.

"In Rochester there was one royal family, the Kings ironicly enough. Royce Kng senior owned the bank my father worked at, thats how I met his son, Royce King the second, saw me for the first time. He noticed me when he started coming to the bank to look over things, when he was preparing to take over for his dad. My mum sent me to the bank one day to give my dad his lunch and he saw me, I didn't really pay any attention. But that night the roses started arriving, and everynight through our entire courtship. My parents approved and we were engaged before the second month was up. It was a short engagment, we planned a lavish wedding and I suddenly pitied my friend Vera, I would have everything she has, but one hundred times better.

"I was at Veras that night. Her son Henry had learned to sit up on his own. She walked me to the door when I went to leave, her husand followed, it bothered me that there was no love between me and Royce like there was with them, but it didn't matter, I had everything.

"It was dark out, and the street lamps were already on, I was thinking about how the cold weather was, how my wedding was only a week away and I didn't want to move it indoors. I heard men shouting..then my Royce came around the corner..I don't really want to say the rest, you can read my mind, i'm sure you know what they did?

"Yes, and i'm so very sorry." It was all I could say, I stood up and rubbed her arm before leaving to go hunting.

***

**Rosalie's Point Of View.**

I was so angry, I hadn't thought abput that night in a month, but now all the memories were back..I was 4 months ago, they must have gave up looking by now. I realised that I wanted revenge, and I had the strength to do it properly.

I flew into my bedroom and opened the window to sniff the fresh air, I jumped from the 3 storey hieght and landed gracefully at the bottom, in front of the front door. I ran and I ran until I got that familar scent of human. I held my breath as I jumped along the roofs of houses, searching for the right one. Eventually I found it, or one of them anyway.

I climbed down the side of the building launching myself onto a tree outside a window. I was glad it was dark round this side of the house, as I wasn't being very careful about my speed. I peeked my head round an saw the man I was looking for, Orwell Knight. One of the men there on the night of my attack.

I grabbed the bottom of the window frame and shoved it up, Orwell had been sitting at his desl writing a letter, he jumped in shock as he saw me.

"Rosalie..I-I thought you were dead?" He looked very confused. _Measly human._ I thought to myself.

"Time for you comupence." Was all I had to say before I lauched myself onto him, wrapping my long fingers around his neck as he struggled for breath, he grabbed at my hands, but my vampire strength was too much for him the he fell limp. I let him drop and walked over to the table were he had been writing a letter, and wrote the letters RH on the paper and placed it on his, now dead chest.

I walked out of his front door, and crossed the street to a house that was identical to the one I had just left and launched myself up onto the window ledge of the front bedroom. I done the same as I had with Orwell to Dick Marvel, leavign the same little note, this time scrunched up in his hand.

I decide to head back to my house, I wanted Royce to hear of his friends murders, to scare him, before I commited his murder.

I walked through the front door and straight into my bedroom, Edward was already back from hunting and was sitting reading on the large arm chair in front of the fire, he eyed me curiously as I srutted past.

The next day I tried not to think of what I did last nigh around Edward, he went out for a newspaper int he early hours and came back within 4 minutes,

"Hey, do you know that two men were found strangled in their houses this morning, everyone is thinking about it." that was it, my cover was blown, how could I not think about it when he mentioned it.

I spent the next 3 hours arguing and explaining to Edward why I had to do this. He understood last night, why couldn't he now? Eventually though, he just gave up and said,

"It's your record."

"What record?" What the hell was he on about now?

"Well your record, Carlisles is the cleanest, he's never killed a human, then it's Esme shes killed once, and i'm down at the bottom with..well I don't want to say how many killings."

"Okay..but I technicaly still have a spotless record, I didn't draw blood, so I didn't feel tempted."

"Whatever Rose." Was all he had to say.

Thats night, I left the house as the darkness began to fall, I headed in the opposite direction the time, towards Atlanta. It took me most of the night to travel all the way to Georgia. I didn't stop until I reached a small street, I could still remember the address from when I posted a letter for Royce, but the house number was lost with the majority of my human meomories. Then I heard it.

_"Georgia peaches"_

I have no idea why someone was talking about peaches but I recognised the scent that came from the same house as the voice. Even though I was human last time I had smelt it, it was still the same, rotton, alcohol smell.

I done the same routine as the night before, I strangled John then left my little signiture note.

I then proceded to head back to Rochester and to the house just 2 houses down from Royces. Ellison Panton. It took almost until sunrise to get back, so I had to make it quick. I repeated what I had done for the last four murders, enjoying his screaming as he realised he was next when he was my pale face at the window.

Afterwards I headed home for the night, tomorrow, Royce would hear of the two murders and hopefully realise what was happening, and that he was next..

***

I gave Royce a week to think about what was going to happen, let him get some sort of false hope that, when I didn't come for him the night after I murdered John and Ellison.

Carlisle and Esme came back rom there hunting trip and I told Edward I would rather they didn't know, but they found out anyway.

About a day after they got back Carlisle came back from his work and I could hear him having a whispered conversation with esme, though, it was even too quiet for me to hear. I heard Esme gasp, and then my name being said.

I walked out of my bedroom, and down the two flights of stairs, I didn't feel sorry, not one bit. I walked into the sitting room with my head held high and sat graciously on the red, velvet arm chair.

"Rosalie..do you know how dangerous what your doing is? Everyone thinks you are dead! What in the world made you think that leaving your initials wouldn't make people suspicious?"

"I don't care if people are suspicious. I just wanted Royce to know that 'RH' was coming for him."

"He hasn't been..oh.." Esme looked at me, shocked. "Rose! No way, Im not letting you leave this house again until you have that STUPID idea out of you head."

I raised my eyesbrow at Esme, "Do you really think you can stop, look, those mens murders will has been in vain if I don't get to kill Royce! I need to do this Esme, you know what he did to me!"

"I-I-Well..fine..I suppose, only if Edward goes with you." Oh god. I knew it was the only way Esme would be happy, and I didn't like angry Esme much.

"Eddy! We have some planning to do.." I grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs, he looked shocked, but didn't resist.

"Okay, I have to go out for something" I told him, I had just came up with the most wonderful, yet terrifying idea.

"No, no, no..I'll come with you, plus it's barely even dark out, you have to wait at least another hour before you can step anywhere near humans.

So we waited, and waited and I read a whole book. Finally it was 9:30 and pitch black outside.

"Come on Edward! Time to get me some revenge." I pulled my lips back over my teeth hissed then threw my head bacl and let out a screeching laugh.

"Okay Rose Calm down."

We ran at full speed, me a little behind Edward, who was seriously fast. When we reached the town he fell back so that he was behind me. He had seen what I wanted in my mind but didn't want any part in this crime so had opted just to wait outside.

I stood outside what had been my home just months ago, a light was on in the top window to the right, I knew this was probably my mother in the libraby reading to my younger brothers.

I launched myself onto the window frame and looked in, I could only see my mothers back but I felt a surge of sadness come over me, I couldn't look anymore. I shimmied along the top of the building and stopped above what was my bedroom window.

I jumped down and opened it. Inside it was dark, but there was a fresh scent of human, someone still came in and cleaned my room, hoping that I might return. Well here I was.

I saw what I was looking for In the corner of the room. My wedding dress.

I ran my hands over the soft lace and velvets. I stripped out of my clothes and slipped it on. I decided I didn't want to stay in this house any longer and flew out of the window, landing behind Edward.

"Wow, Rose you really would have looked beautiful." He smiled, and walked over to take my hand. We ran, with my lead to a large stately home, five minutes from mine. At first I thought it was empty, because there was not one light on but then I heard 3 heart beats, smelled three scents.

I flew into the door, knocking it of it's hinges, and dived up the stairs to the second floor, where the heart beats where.

The was two men standing guard over a highly secured door, I walked up to them.

The look of shock on their faces was amazing, I quickly grabed the one to my right and kicked him hard in the back, snapping his spinal cord.

I grabbed the second one and pulled his head back, as far as it would go without ripping it right of, he fell limp in my arms, I flung him into the corner.

I walked upto the door and pulled it. All the locks and latched came undone and the door went flting of it's hinges.

Royce was sitting in the corner of the small, windowless room, I walked over to him, deciding this night would be fun...

***

**I have no idea how many chapters I can get in before christmas :) but possibly 3? **

**Review :D **

**bye **

**xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cullens Before Bella.**

**Bear-ly Alive.**

_Hello, this is a chapter i've been looking forward to writing :D_

_We're back to Edwards Point Of View for now but it will be mostly Roses for this chapter (: And I would like to apologise in advance for my very bad spelling haha_

_***_

It had been two weeks since mines and Rosalies little escapade. Esme had been quite upset that Rosalie had deliberatly committed five..well, seven murders. It hadn't taken her long to get over it though, 4 minutes and 27 seconds to be exact.

We had recently gotten back from a family hunting trip in europe, but Rosalie was still having trouble controlling her anger and her eyes were already almost black before we had been in the house just ten minutes.

She decided to go hunting and I was glad of it, her thoughts were doing my head in. She kept repeating the murders in her head, it was pretty disturbing.

About 4 hours later, I was in the sitting room playing my piano with Esme perched on the stool next to me when both our heads snapped up.

"Esme.." I warned, grabbing onto her shoulder, not just to hold her back, but to hold myself back aswell, the most lustful smell had creeped into the room. It was sweet, like flowers. I needed it..

I held my breathe. I couldn't lose control again. Esme was stiff at my side, I could tell she wasn't reathing either..and her thoughts showed that she was having a battle in her head as to whether she should just run to it, or let herself be held back. For now the latter was winning. For now.

Carlisle came down the stairs from his study, his eyes wide with fear. Even as skilled as he was, he still had thoughts running through his head about just killing what ever the smell was and sucking it dry, he just found it easier to shake these thoughts out.

He calmly walked towards the door. Just as he swung it open a new voice entered my head..two new voices acctually..

***

**Rose :)**

Urgh! I could just kill someone! Wait..no, I did that. The thoughts of that night wavered into my head. How I had slowly, but painfully killed Royce King, how his kneck cracked as I stood on it, how his spine just snapped in two..

I heard Edward wince and looked up at him,

_Serves you right for being nosey. _

He just shook his head and went back to whatever crappy romance he was reading now. I didn't like romance novels, they depressed me, not that I could get any more depressed at this current moments in time. Nothing acctually turned out that way in real life..unless you were Calisle and Esme. I looked over at the happy couple, Esme was looking at pieces of fabric she had laid out on the floor, trying to decide what to make the new curtains out of, and Carlisle was watching her, smiling slightly, the look of love in his eyes was almost sickening.

"Jealously is an unattractive feature Rose" Edward said simply, without looking up from his book. Jealousy. Ha! No way. I hate Edward.

"Love you too Rose." Carlisle was looking up at us both now, he hated it when we had one way conversations, he liked to be in on things. He picked himself up and walked to his study, probably to do more hospital work, why does he feel the need to help _humans_?

"Because his heart isn't made of stone Rose." Edward answered my rhetorical question.

"Oh yeah? What's it made of then? Puppies and kittens? God Edward." I got up and walked away, why does he have to be such a nosey git? I have no thoughts to myself!

"Thats not true Rose." Wow, yeah you just proved that, dumbass. I could hear his annoying, arrogant laugh as I made my way to the front door, I needed to hunt. Tell Esme were i'm going if she asks Edward. covered in his own blood,

I flew out of the door, towards the trees. I came to a herd of Deer and wiped out at least a quarter of them. I still wasn't satisfied. I kept running, searching for a scent that would fill me up. I was nearing the foot of the mountains now. Suddenly a smell hit my face as if I had just ran into a brick wall.

It was human, there was no doubt about that. I could smell a bear aswell, ooh yes, a dessert too.

I sped toward the scent, almost flying, as if it was pulling me in. I reached it within minutes. I was a large muscular man, with dark curly hair. He was lying on the forest floor covered in his own blood. A bear was lounging over him, swiping his paws. He had a rifle in his hand, but he was barely clinging onto it, he was losing conciousness. _Perfect, _I thought to myself, at least I could just focus on getting the bear down and I would have two easy meals.

I started forward, crouched, with my lips pulled back over my teeth. The bear saw me coming and swiped his paw at me, I swered it and launched onto his back, biting down into his neck and pulling his head to the side quickly, breaking his neck.

He collapsed next to the man. I jumped of the bears back and looked down at my feast. He had a very muscular build, and was really tall. He has curly dark hair, albeit, it was matted with blood but it was still cute. His eyes were a deep blue and he had long eyelashes.

A memory from my human life flashed before my eyes, little Henry, with his bouncy, dark brown curls, and his large blue eyes. Oh my goodness. I couldn't kill this man.

I lifted him easily into my arms, his blood was very tempting but I held my breath and tried not to look at his bloody clothes.

I had been running for what seemed like ages when I glanced down and saw his eyes were starting to open, he looked up at my eyes and muttered,

"Angel.." his eyes drooped again, then closed. I forced myself to run faster, I had to get there in time. Carlisle had to save him, like he had me, Esme and Edward.

I was about 5 minutes from the house, Edward would hopefully be able to hear me..and maybe the man. _Edward! _I thought. _Edward, help, get Carlisle..please..I can't let him die.._

I realised I was sobbing to myself, tearlessly.

I finally reached the house and Carlisle was standing at the door holding it open. I raced in an lay him on the dining room table, It wasn't much use for anything else. Carlisle was at my heels, I could hear Esme and Edward upstairs somewhere, they must have ran to stay away from the smell.

Carlisle imediantly pulled the mans shirt of and rolled up his trouser legs. He told me to get a warm cloth and wipe the bood away..while I was at the sink I could hear Carlise moving around. Then the most horrible sound came from the mand lips, a painful screech as Carlisle sunk him teeth into the mans neck, wrists and ankles.

I sat for the next hour making the table comfortable, and soaking all the blood away from his cuts, that were fast healing. Then it was a waiting game..

***

**:D Review please..btw I know it seems so serious and blah right now, but once all the dram is over with it will be a funny story :L especially when alice is there :)** **love ya!**

**xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cullens Before Bella**

**Angels Do Exsist.**

_'Sup, my homies :) This will just be a shorty :) Enjoy!_

_***_

The fire in my body was slowly dying out..I could feel my toes and my fingers. How long had it been? The fire was at my elbows and knees now..2, 004, 285 seconds? I had lost count again. It was only my torso that was on fire now, fire without smoke, hmm.

Why had this beautiful angel caused me so much pain, I thought she was saving me? Or was it the blonde man that killed me? Yes..It must have been.

It was only the area surrounding my heart that burned now, I could hear my breathing become shallower, and shallower. I was suddenly aware of the sound of movement around me.

I lay still, trying to take everything in, the fire had burnt our now, and I felt free. It was different from anything I had ever experienced. I heard someone speak next to me. I focused on what they were saying,

"..doesn't want to saty with us? He's really big, probably strong..he might prefer..humans." The speaker had a beautiful, almost angelic voice, it filled me up when she spoke, I could never get bored of hearing her wonderful voice. I barely even realised what she had said. Humans? What?

"He's listening Rosalie. He loves your voice." The soft male voice thats said these words laughed, it was a tinkering sound, it almost didn't even sound human.

I snapped my eyes open, everything was so bright. I could see every color of the rainbow..and another color I had no name for. I could see the little particles of dust floating around me, they were like little planets. I inhaled..it didn't feel right, like I didn't actually have to do it.

I looked up at the cieling, but blocking it from my view was a beautiful head of blonde hair. It was my angel.

I sat up, there were other people in the room..A man with blonde hair, and very pale skin. He had eerie golden colored eyes and looked around the age of 23. Next to him was a woman, she was a few inches shorter than him, with light brown hair and the same pale skin and golden eyes. I looked back to my angel

She was standing at my side, smiling at me, behind her, with his hand on her shoulders was another man, well boy. He looked around 16 or 17 and he had bronze messy hair and the same eerie features as the other two. He was holding onto the angel, was she his already?

He smirked and withdre his hands from her. She turned around and he whispered something, too low for me to hear. Then I noticed. Everything was louder as well, I could hear a small river or stream flowing, but I couldn't see it. I could hear animals in the forest, birds, insects..

It was amazing, it was like heaven, and there was and angel in the room to prove it.

"Hi, i'm Rosalie Hale." I turned at the sound of her voice. She was holding out her hand to shake it. I ignored her hand and swung my legs over to step out of the bed. I got up and grabbed both sides of her delicate face,

"Hello, i'm Emmett McCarty, and your beautiful." Then I kissed her, and she kissed me back. When I first woke up I had thought I was in heaven, now I realise that heaven hasn't even got a patch on where I really am, with my angel, Rosalie.

***

**xD Emmett Cullen, you wee charmer haha.**

**A short chapter but a cute one, no?**

**xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cullens Before Bella**

**What's that banging noise..?**

_**WantsToBeDead: **__I own Twilight and all things Edward-y :D!!_

_**Stephanie Meyer: **__eh-hem! I believe I am the owner of twilight :)_

_**WantsToBeDead: **__Oh yeah? Well I own ALL the wolves :D!!_

_**Stephenie Meyer: **__Um..no you don't..if you own them, tell me what happens in the awesomely awsome sequel to Breaking Dawn? Hmm?_

_**WantsToBeDead: **__Everyone dies -_-_

_**Stephenie Meyer: **__Really!! :O! Omg!_

_**WantsToBeDead: **__No, not really you twit! You own Twilight! _

_**Stephenie Meyer: **__Oh yeah..HA! In Your FACE!_

_**WantsToBeDead: **__Grr.._

_***_

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Everyone cheered..well all eight of us did. It was Rose and Emmett's wedding day, Carlisle, Esme and myself were here, Carlisle was up on the alter acting as the best man, while Esme was Rosalies maid of honour. So I was left, sitting with the family of Succumbus. How fun.

Luckily, one of them was already married to Eleazer, the only male in the coven, but the other three woman, Tanya, Kate and Irina insisted on pestering me for my undying love. Tanya was sort of the leader, so the other two only annoyed the living daylights..well, the dead daylights out of me when she was out hunting.

I looked at the clock on the wall behind us, okay, so the wedding officially ended eleven minutes ago and Rose and Emmett were still locked in a tight embrace. I felt bad for interupting them on there first kiss as husband and wife, but everyone was looking about awkwardly, and the two of them didn't seem like they would ever come apart.

I took my shoe of and aimed it at Emmetts head. Him and Rose broke apart, Rose was giving me death glares, the phrase 'if looks could kill' sprang to mind. I stood up and walked over to the make shift dance floor that esme had built,

"Eh-hem! Now presenting the newly married couple, Mr and Mrs Emmett McCarty." I clapped my hands above my head and gave a small "Woo", the Denali coven and my parents looked at me as if I had grown a third head, but joined in anyway. Rose whispered something in Emmetts ear and he suddenly began reciting the Greek alphabet backwards in his head, obviously shielding me from what Rose had just said.

He stepped over towrds me, Rose clinging onto his arm and muttered,

"Erm, Edward, if you don't mind, Esme and Carlisle got us a king sized real oak bed for our wedding present, and er..we wanna christen it" He winked at me, and the most lurid thoughts came into his head. I cringed away, and he imediantly thought of something else, noticing my reaction.

They gave a quick goodbye to everyone else and flew upstairs without delay.

We decided to carry on the party without them, and I was enjoying my dance with Esme when a loud bang echoed from upstairs, Esme, not realising the disturbing things that were happening in that room right now, dove up stairs and it was only a matter of second before..

"OH! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY!" Esme darted back down the stairs into the living room, and stood beside Carlisle, "Did you..oh god." I swear, if vampires could turn green, Esme would be green right now.

_Tell esme im..urgh..sorry, but...oh...i'm kinda in the middle of something right noooow.._

Thats it, im scarred for life.

"Esme, Emmett's sorry, but he's finding it quite diffecult to stop..vampire instincts and that." I bit down on my lip to suppress the giggles that were about to escape.

We all went back to dancing, trying our best to ignore what had just happened. Eventually, we all got bored and the Denali sisters decided to go hunting, and Eleazer wanted to go for a walk with Carmen.

Emmett and Rose came down stairs at about 7 in the morning, while we were cleaning up all the flowers, at human speed to pass time. Carlisle glanced at the clock and said,

"Well, I best be off to work, no rest for the wicked." He gave a small smile.

"Hey, isn't it scary that doctors call what they do "practice"?" Joked Emmett. I rolled my eyes and picked up pile of flowers and flew outside to place them in the dustbin.

Carlisle left about 5 minutes later, leaving the rest of us to do what we had to do, Rose and Emmett were leaving for there honeymoon in south america at 3, and Esme was urging me to get back into my composing, Rose and Emetts thoughts had put me off doing anything that involved being in the same room as then for more than 5 minutes for the last 8 months, So I hadn't really be near my piano much, which was killing me..it was my baby.

I spent most of the rest of the day playing my piano, and trying to ignore the breaking of the third bed that esme had bought for the happy couple in a day. That was disturbing, thankfully though, three o'clock came fast enough and they were gone, _Ahh..peace to have my thoughts to myself.._

**BANG!**

What was that? I concentrated on what was going on around me and found my parents thoughts..

_Oh bugger, do you think Edward heard that?_

_Oh! After me just telling Rose and Emmett of, I hope they don't find out, unless..EDWARD! This is your mother..thinking, you better not tell the gruesome twosome!_

I smiled to myself..blackmailing equipment, how very useful.

"Of course not mother" I said innocently as if she was standing next to me, but I knew they'd hear it.

I decided I should probably give Esme and Carlisle some privacy, so I closed the top on my piano and walked out of a large window, onto a tree branch and stepped of, landing softly on the grass. I strolled at human pace into the forest and walked around, following my own scent, just walking in circles. I started running, to burn of some steam, soon I was in Canada.

I started a hunt, seeing as I was out anyway. It wasn't long before I came across two large bears and had a feast.

Just as I was finishing of the second one, I heard a crunch behind me, someone standing on a branch. I whipped around and sniffed. I shot over to the bushes and found a middle aged man in walking gear crouching behind it, he must hav scratched himself on the bush as he tried to hide, because the smell of his blood in the air was strong, I couldn't hold myself back anymore..I grabbed his head and snapped his neck and leant into his neck to drink his hot, sticky blood..

***

**So, that was pretty short, but I want to make a big chapter out of what happens next, so I had to stop there. :D Iv not posted in like a week, but it was only because of the holidays. after new year is over with and im back at school ill get speeded up on the posting.**

**xox**


End file.
